2040 Formula High-Powered Entry List
by Coltar Mortel
Summary: Setting up for a story based on the little known futuristic racing game called "Jet Ion GP/Hresvelgr"
1. Intro & Velvet Works

The year is 2040 and the Formula High-Powered season is about to begin with the pilots' desire for the championship is higher than ever. The 2040 season has 8 teams competing with 16 skilled pilots going after the 2040 championship with pilots eager to compete once more, two of the 16 pilots are making there debut appearances in the FH world while some teams compete for experimental reasons, financial reasons or spilling the blood of the opposing teams.

Introducing the Teams and Pilots of the 2040 Formula High-Powered Season

Team: Velvet Works (AMAX V-21S)

Founded: 2019 (as Velvet-Forkner Group)

Origin Country: Great Britain

When Velvet Works was formed in 2019 (then known as VELVET-FORKNER Group), it was because of a partnership agreement between former Chaparell engineer, Eric Howard and Australian businessman Tom Forkner. Howard's engineering genius was a crucial aspect of Chaparell's 2018 championship with then-second pilot Tobias Newbridge while Tom Forkner heard of FH competition through several of his colleagues over at the Sydney Research Institute. After a few unsuccessful seasons, they claimed that 2023 would be there breakout year due to critically acclaimed engine supplier, AMAX Industries hopped on board, they were not to disappoint with 2023 lead pilot Davie Carter secured medal positions along with Franz Schallrotte, then-lead pilot of Compass and 2023 champion Daisuke Kazomura, then-lead pilot of C&M following the departure of 2022 champion Fritz Hecthor. The team enjoyed moderate success in the 2020's of FH racing with Julian Dartanius being regarded as one of the greatest FH pilots of all time with the team's famous machine codenamed "HRESVELGR", In 2035, Forkner resigned his position as co-founder to form his own team following the death of his protégé, Daniel Jevons (the son of FH founder, Jet Jevons) during the 2035 season finale. Despite the departure, Howard was able to run an FH team on his own with lead pilot Carl Endumion comfortably winning the 2039 championship and recently acquiring Ofelia Endumion from the departing Compass Racing they will do whatever it takes to defend the title for the 2040 season.

Lead Pilot: Carl Endumion (GBR)-This is his 3rd year of FH competition and is the 2039 FH champion. He has a calm demeanor even in the technical circuits of the FH calendar, he joined VELVET works in 2039 after his second place championship finish in his rookie year while he was at Forkner Performance by 3 points behind then-lead pilot of Team Weimar and eventual 2038 champion, Christie Wright. He eventually took the 2039 championship from Christie Wright and with Wright out of the FH scene and new competition behind him, he has every right to remain confident in his title defense.

Second Pilot: Ofelia Endumion (GBR) – Ofelia Endumion is the younger brother of 2039 champion Carl Endumion, she was tabbed by Carl Endumion to race for Velvet Works following her previous team, Compass Racing, withdrew from FH competition following numerous sponsorhip issues and financial issues within the team. She is more outspoken compared to her brother and is in a rivalry with Weimar's lead pilot, Marien Schallrotte following an altercation between the two over the outcome of the 2039 Bramble Yard Grand Prix. She hopes to have a more successful FH campaign now that she's been hired by one of the most formidable teams on the FH circuit.


	2. Team Weimar

Team: Team Weimar (AMAX EW-111)

Founded: 2033

Origin Country: Germany

Engineers from the newly reformed Weimar Republic formed Team Weimar in 2033. They bought out what was left of the recently abandoned War-Vixen International facilities after the 2032 Larkstone Square controversy that took the lives of Zweigart lead pilot, Ghettson Moore and lead pilot for War-Vixen, Tanya Jackwater which led to the public to believe that War-Vixen ordered Jackwater to kill Moore while taking herself with him; when this emerged, War-Vixen was immediately shut down. As the Weimar Republic bought out what remained of the old facilities, they also adopted War-Vixen's policy of hiring only female pilots to race in a mainly male-dominated sport. With Hans Velmierich as the head of their R&D team, they were able to compete with the like of Velvet Works to the point of then-lead pilot, Christie Wright winning the 2038 FH championship. With their latest technology equipped entering the 2040 season, they will surely be one to look out for.

Lead pilot: Marien Schallrotte (GER) – The daughter of 2018 FH champion Franz Schallrotte, Marien has been able to garner the success of her father in 2039 with her 3rd place finish in the championship standings. Prior to her foray into FH racing, she was the leader of a radical feminist group in her homeland called "Valkyrie Riders". Her constant political debates over the proposed path of racing caught the eyes of Weimar and promptly secured Schallrotte a ride for the 2038 FH season. Her performance on the track just about rivaled her own father, and with her new status as lead pilot for Weimar and the newly brewed rivalry with Ofelia Endumion, the second pilot for Velvet Works entering the 2040 season, she is more than prepared for her third bid at the FH championship.

Second pilot: Filis Theodor (CAN) – After Christie Wright retired from FH competition to be Weimar's lead recruiter for future pilots following the 2039 season, Filis Theodor was chosen on the spot to be the role of second pilot for Team Weimar due to her beauty and her quick reflexes and agility in her machine as shown from those who were quick enough to catch a glimpse at the latest machine from Weimar, despite her rather timid personality. Opting not to release pre-season testing results, it is unknown whether or not Theodor would prove her worth among the Formula High-Powered ranks. She previously ran a campaign to support and aid people with autism called the "Autism can Fly High" campaign in her native Canada.


	3. Charles & Martel Racing (C&M)

Team: Charles and Martel Racing (ARCTURUS Type24)

Founded: 2016

Origin Country: United States of America

Two engineering entrepreneurs, Charles Jensen and Martel Campbell, formed C&M after the rumors of new floater unit technology were proven true towards the public. Upon hearing the confirmed rumors, Charles and Martel went on to create an unusual triple hull craft to compete in the inaugural Formula High-Powered Championship in 2016 along with Chaparell Racing Associates, Bahnes Motor Shop and Compass Racing with Archer Helms as lead pilot and Fritz Hecthor as second pilot. Helms had an unsuccessful campaign in his first two years with the team and was sacked on the spot after the 2017 championships where he finished 7th of 8th in the final standings in both years, while Fritz Hecthor eventually won the 2022 championship, but not before he departed to form his own team in 2024. C&M has had a reputation as one of the fastest teams in FH history with it's traditional aerodynamic triple hull design which led to 7 championships during the teams lifespan, despite 6 of those championships were won in the early years of Formula High-Powered and with the withdrawal of Compass Racing at the end of the 2039, they are the only team in FH history to have competed in every single championship season since its inaugural championship in 2016.

Lead Pilot: Jean Lascaux (FRA)- "Phoenix" Jean Lascaux first competed in Formula High-Powered in 2027 after receiving an invite from ClantonTech Incorporated to compete in the 2027 season. The end result was Lascaux securing 4th place in the championship standings with a win at what would be the final race at Acer-Naim Orbital. During his time with ClantonTech, he was generally a mid-pack competitor until he was eventually signed to C&M in 2031. Lascaux was generally in 3rd position in the final championship standings from 2031-2034 until he eventually won the 2035 championship, however his championship win was overshadow by the death of then-lead pilot of Velvet-Forkner, Daniel Jevons. In 2036, he was a title favorite until being involved in an incident with Xenum's second pilot, Mikhail Chenovoski which severely injured Lascaux for 3 years. When he recovered, he was immediately signed back to C&M for the 2040 championships.

Second Pilot: Julian Dartanius Jr. (USA)- Being the son of 2027 Formula High-Powered champion Julian Dartanius, Dartanius Jr. has started to match his father's success in his FH foray after acquiring 5th in the championship in 2039 following a runner-up finish in the Luminous City World Grand Prix. He previously ran for Bahnes Motor Shop and Akashina Heavy Industries Racing Team before being signed on for C&M in 2039. Prior to his FH career, Dartanius Jr. previously considered a career in the rapping industry, but due to some unsuccessful singles he decided to follow in his father's footsteps as an FH pilot and it took him 5 years to get anywhere by signing with C&M. He has also held a fierce rivalry with former teammate at Akashina who is only referred to as "Joe" ever since it was reported that team orders were placed against Dartanius Jr. at the 2038 finale which ended up costing Dartanius Jr. his ride at Akashina.


	4. Forkner Performance

Team: Forkner Performance (AMAX F3B)

Founded: 2035 (disbanded from Velvet Works)

Origin Country: Australia

Forkner Performance was originally part of Velvet Works under the name "Velvet-Forkner Group" with Tom Forkner and former Chaparell engineer, Eric Howard. Despite the success with this partnership, Tom Forkner decided to branch out on his own following the death of his former protégé, Daniel Jevons in the 2035 season finale. With the support of engine supplier AMAX Industries and several key members of Velvet-Forkner he managed to bring with him, his goal was "to provide a quality machine at a low cost". Their first craft codenamed "CALADRIUS" did not get up to competition until hiring 2031 FH champion, William Tips as lead pilot who would eventually win his second FH championship in 2037 which would be Forkner's first championship as his own independent team. It also helps that the team hired rookie pilot, Max Tender as lead pilot entering the 2040 season, they claim that with the Tender-Tips combination that 2040 will be their most successful year.

Lead Pilot: Max Tender (AUS)- As a graduate of Melbourne University of Technology Engineering, Max Tender immediately filed an application to compete in the 2040 Formula High-Powered, the end result was him not only landing a ride with Forkner Performance, but the role of lead pilot for Forkner Performance with a contract worth 2 million dollars. Under the mentorship of two-time FH champion William Tips, Max Tender will become the youngest FH pilot at 21 years and 6 months by the time the season opening race begins (former youngest pilot was K.C. Akenbran at 21 years and 9 months when he piloted for Bahnes in 2025 and won the championship in 2030). His philosophy in FH competition is to "salvage whatever run is possible, even if you are underpowered or out of weapons" even if his brash attitude in the situation gets in the way as well.

Second Pilot: William Tips (USA)- The 2040 FH season will be William "Iron Man" Tips' 15th year of competition. He is the second oldest pilot currently competing in the sport (oldest pilot being Xenum Yugo of Racing Unit Xenum) and there are constant rumors in the paddock that the 2040 season would be his final year of competition to become a pilot coach for Forkner Performance. He got his start in Formula High-Powered competition in 2026 after being picked up from Zweigart Ltd. as second pilot of the team which results in him competiting for the championship with then-lead pilot Ghettson Moore and Julian Dartanius, then-lead pilot of Velvet-Forkner. His work finally paid off in 2031 as he comfortably won the championship after Dartanius encountered floater unit troubles in the final race of the season. He moved over to Compass Racing following the closure of Zweigart after the Jackwater-Moore controversy, but did not have nearly as much success at Compass, generally running in the mid-pack with the occasion podium. Unsatisfied with his resulted William decided to sign with Forkner to run their "CALADRIUS" craft that resulted in him comfortably winning the 2037 championship. Opting to step down from lead pilot to second pilot after Forkner hired Max Tender as lead pilot, William Tips is willing to help out Max Tender on the course.


	5. Hecthor Racing Team

Team: Hecthor Racing Team (ARCTURUS HEX-8)

Founded: 2026 (Competed in FH in 2039)

Origin Country: Austria

Hecthor Racing Team was formed by former C&M pilot and 2022 FH champion Fritz Hecthor in 2026. However, they opted to supply turbo booster technology for Chaparell Racing Associates and later ClantonTech in 2028 as opposed to compete in the league all together. In 2039 Fritz Hecthor decided to have his team compete in the sport after acquiring enough funds for a craft capable of being equipped with the required floater unit. As such, the team immediately got funding from Arcturus Motors and that hiring former Chaparell pilot Edward Miller as lead pilot, following Chaparell's withdrawal from the league, made Hecthor one of the more popular teams on the circuit. Their first season in FH competition was kind of a mixed bag, while second pilot Burger Etanderl finished no higher than 7th in his rokkie campaign, Edward Miller was a mid-pack contender at best. Coming into the 2040 season, Hecthor plans to improve upon their first season of FH competition.

Lead Pilot: Edward Miller (AUS)- Edward Miller entered Formula High-Powered competition afterbeing recruited by Chaparell Racing Associates to compete in the 2032 season finale as second pilot, He performed very well, scoring 3rd position in his first start in the league, however his performance was overshadowed by the Jackwater-Moore controversy. Chaparell decided to retain Miller for the 2033 season, as a result Miller showed significant consistency, scoring 4 wins in his name, resulting in Miller finished 3rd in the final standings in 2038 before Chaparell scaled down to supplying rocket technology. Miller was left without a ride until he signed with Hecthor's team just prior to the start of the 2039 season, despite a win at the season finale, he was a mid-pack runner finishing 6th in the final standings. Despite his performance, he has gained a decent fanbase for his excellent maneuverability in the craft and his good sense of pacing, he hopes to bring a championship to Hecthor once more.

Second Pilot: Burger Etanderl (SWE)- The 2040 season will mark the 2nd season that Burger Etanderl has competed in Formula High-Powered competition. Etanderl previously had racing experience in the Swedish AeroSport Championships where his 2038 championship landed him a ride at Hecthor in order to compete in the 2039 FH championship. Unlike his previous endeavor, his only form of success was a 7th place finish at Marine Park F.H. Grand Prix. During his time as a competitor of the Swedish AeroSport Championships, he was known for his defensive piloting style and blocking maneuvers. However, he has yet to have made the transition to a professional FH pilot. Give him whatever order you give to him and he will not take "No" for a response.


	6. Akashina Heavy Industries Racing Team

Team: Akashina Heavy Industries Racing Team (BIRIAS A39/ST3)

Founded: 2013 (entered FH competition in 2030)

Origin Country: Akashina, Nagano Prefecture, Japan

Tetsuo Nakashima and several citizens of the Nagano prefecture founded the Akashina Technical Institute in 2013 to provide their own material to make future machines. The enormous funds provided by the townspeople of what is now Azumino over the course of 15 years eventually provided enough to apply for their own Formula High-Powered racing team in 2028. While FH officials originally denied their entry, they eventually filed lawsuit against the officials that resulted in Akashina being allowed to compete in the 2030 FH season with Kazuma Itouri and Hiroshi Kazomura as lead pilot and second pilot respectively. The team's reliance on stealth technology made Akashina one of the more ambiguous teams on the circuit until the team won the 2036 championship with Kazuma Itouri following the disqualification of both of the Xenum pilots. They eventually sparked controversy after reports of team orders against then-second pilot, Dartanius Jr. by crewmembers of Joe. When this emerged, Dartanius Jr. left the team before being picked up by C&M. In response to Dartanius' departure of the team they hired a new pilot that was just as, if not more ambiguous than Joe, who is only referred to as "Sin". Despite the ambiguity of their pilot line-up, they hope to bring glory back to the team with their new "Berserker" technology.

Lead Pilot: Joe (JPN)- Not since the Jackwater-Moore controversy has a pilot caused so much uproar and controversy within the FH committee as absolutely NOTHING was known about Joe other than his origins in Japan, his affiliation with the Akashina team since his debut season of 2037 and the fact that he is depicted as heavily augmented from the waist up and the knees down. However, his augmentation from the knees down has proven to be an advantage for Joe as it allows him to pilot the craft at full speed without much trouble. Despite this, he is generally a lower mid-pack runner with the occasional podium run before reliability issues strike him. No matter how ambiguous Joe is, the fans do expect him to be a contender for the 2040 championship.

Second Pilot: Sin (JPN)- Much like lead pilot Joe, Sin's known information has been very scarce outside of his origins of Japan, his affiliation with the Akashina team since 2039 and is likely said that his recently implanted metal plate on his right eye (formerly an eyepatch) came from the 2039 Woodstock Plains disaster which took the life of Compass' second pilot Ricardo Argan. His debut FH season was a mediocre performance for Sin finishing 7th in the final standings, despite winning FH Rookie of the Year. Carl Endumion of Velvet Works once claimed that Sin was "pursuing something that he desired rather than going out there destroying and being destructive that even the Xenum squad would cringe at."


	7. The Racing Unit Xenum

Team: The Racing Unit Xenum (ARCTURUS XJ-J)

Founded: 2029

Origin Country: Russia

Former ClantonTech pilot Xenum Yugo, founded "The Racing Unit Xenum" in 2029 following a postseason fight that resulted in team owner Jed Clanton firing Yugo in the aftermath of the fight prior to the 2025. He quickly partnered with former Bahnes pilot, Vladimir Stanyokov to create the heaviest FH craft ever conceived weighing in at 21 tons while keeping the craft league legal in order to compete in the 2029 season. When they first competed in 2029, their craft had by far the most powerful weapon systems, but also one of the slowest and un-aerodynamic craft the league has ever seen. Over the next couple of years, Yugo and Stanyokov eventually developed a craft that both aerodynamic and very powerful in weaponry with there laser technology that resulted in Xenum Yugo securing his maiden championship in 2036, but not only did the FH committee stripped the team of their title but also outlawed laser weapons after Mikhail Chenovoski was caught using the laser weapon illegally in order to alter the race. As a result, Chenovoski was indefinitely banned from FH competition. Velmier Stanyokov took Chenovoski's role as second pilot in 2037 before Yugo decided to hire former Polish Air Force veteran Devid Valzac as his protégé resulting in Stanyokov being dismissed from Xenum all together. With the Yugo-Valzac combination and a large fan base, Xenum will strive to return to the team's former glory.

Lead Pilot: Xenum Yugo (RUS)- Xenum Yugo is widely regarded as one of the most popular pilots in FH history and is also the oldest pilot competing in Formula High-Powered. Yugo got his start as a second pilot for ClantonTech along with lead pilot and team owner Jed Clanton in the 2024 season finale; while he finished runner-up to race winner James Rorkland, he did not take the defeat very well and was fired on the spot by Jed Clanton. Despite winning a few races in his career as a team owner, he has yet to have won the championship with a best championship finish of 2nd in 2037. Yugo has claimed that 2040 will be his breakout year despite the heavy craft and technology, whether or not the claim will be reality will be found out soon.

Second Pilot: Devid Valzac (POL)- Prior to his foray into FH competition, he was a member of the Polish Air Force under the psudenym "Josef Balzak" from 2034 until 2037 where his obsession with anything violent became so volatile that he was discharged from the Polish Air Force. However fortunes have changed for Valzac as he was picked up by Xenum Yugo in 2038 to compete in Formula Highpowered. While his 2038 season was fruitless, his 2039 season was an improvement with a 6th place position in the final standings. Unlike Xenum Yugo, who only wants to cause as much damage to the opposition as possible, Valzac strives to win the championship himself.


	8. Gust Racing Shop

Team: Gust Racing Shop (BIRIAS G01)

Founded: 2024 (Will enter competition in 2040)

Origin Country: Nagano City, Nagano Prefecture, Japan

Founded in 2024 by Aoyagi Kazuo, Gust Racing Shop originally supplied chaff technology for Chaparell and C&M. However, it was all a front for their true activities as Gust engineer Ryu Nagata proposed a concept for a craft that relies exclusively on high acceleration and maneuverability. These plans were kept in the back burner until 2038 when the project was announced to the general public by Nagata himself. The FH committee approved of the project and Birias Heavy Industries supplied the funds and the engines for the project. The craft was completed in New Year's Eve of 2039 with pre-season testing a month later proved that Gust are more than ready to contend for the FH championship.

Lead Pilot: Vendaval Este (ESP)- Vendaval Este got his big break in Formula Highpowered after being promoted to a role as second pilot for C&M after Jean Lascaux was severely injured in the 2036 Bramble Yard Grand Prix. His timid and impatient personality resulted in Este scoring only two points paying position (both of which were 5th place finishes) which resulted in a 9th place position in the final standings in 2038. After a dismal 2039 campaign combined with him complaining about the equipment the team used, Vendaval Este was released from his ride at C&M. During pre-season testing for the 2040 season, he was selected to be lead pilot for Gust. Now that he is piloting a craft that suits his racing style (judging from pre-season testing results), he hopes to go for a championship with his new team.

Second Pilot: Avis Rapax (VAT)- In 2039, Avis Rapax became the first FH pilot to hail from Vatican City filling in for the late Ricardo Argan over at the now defunct Compass Racing organization. The end result was him finishing as high as 7th place in his debut race at Nuvoa Shoreway; His other 2 attempts resulted in him suffering from Compass' floater unit unreliability issues which resulted in Compass' demise from FH competition. Rapax was selected to be second pilot for Gust due to his debut performance and with his growing experience with Formula High-Powered machines, he is sure to be one to show improvement over his previous race attempts.


End file.
